i can change no matter what: a Haruno Sakura story
by lyzerg3745
Summary: in this story there is a girl that always wanted to prove everyone alse is wrong about her being weak so she plan on betraying her village but she suddenly falls in love and will this love help her become strong to proe them all wrong.full summary inside
1. my name is

I can change no matter what

_**I can change no matter what**_

_**Summary: Haruno Sakura a 13 year old kunoichi from the Haruno clan and is always thought as a week girl. Well in this time around she would prove she's not weak like everyone thought of her and she will also prove to her clan that she's no one to look down at and so this is the reason why she always wanted to be a missing-nin and so she becomes one but unintentionally she falls in love plus with this new found love ( ) she trains really hard with him and this time she will prove them wrong.**_

XxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

- Chappie # 1 -

Early in the morning a new kunoichi runs through the streets messing, bumping and anything with the people in the streets you can say she's a total klutz but the nickname already stuck another person to bad for her she has many nicknames that are negative and not nice to hear and only one beautiful nickname and no one even calls her like that nickname.

'AHHHH, I'm going to be late for the teaming up' sakura told herself

'_**That's because you slept to long' **_inner sakura yelled at sakura angrily

'Duh, I know that and you should have not made me remember the reason inner me'

'_**Don't blame if your late for the teaming up outer me'**_

'Duh you're to blame too because you and me are just the same idiotic inner me'

'_**HMPH fine'**_

'Whew I won this one probably'

**In front of the classroom**

"Well I'm here so here goes my everything" sakura mumbled to herself before entering the classroom

**Inside the classroom**

"Well everyone as you all know you're getting team-" Iruka was interrupted by the knock on the door

"Well yes come in although your late, Sakura. I was already starting" Iruka told sakura as she entered the classroom nodding to the every word he says "uhm, ano Iruka-sensei gomenasai" Sakura told iruka embarrassingly

Everyone in the classroom staring at her disgustingly like she looks o so like garbage

Sakura even wanted to cry already and shout in front of them like lecturing them that she is not disgusting, filthy, weak, ugly and stupid. She always was treaten like an outcast even her family treats her like outcast so that created an example that somewhat a very rich and popular girl in school seemed to have copied and applied in school so every person in school treats her like that except for the teachers except this one girl teacher who is really good at ninjutsu that treats her like the same everyone treats her. Her name is Mitarashi Anko

"So here goes the teams and your jounin leaders first up team 7 which consists of Uchiha Sasuke , Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura plus your jounin leader Hatake Kakashi"

So here are the teams

Team 7

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Hatake Kakashi

Team 8

Hyuuga Hinata

Aburame Shino

Inuzuka Kiba

Yuhi Kurenai

Team 9

Ten-Ten

Hyuuga Neji

Rock Lee

Mait/Might Guy/Gai

Team 10

Yamanaka Ino

Akamichi Chouji

Nara Shikamaru

Sarutobi Asuma

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Pls. do review this is my first naruto fanfic so pls. do forgive if this does not satisfy you at all and if this is so short just leave me a comment and also this story is about itasaku (me like this ► ) so if you got any ideas on to how to make this much more beautiful than my own idea pls email me thank you**_

_**Respectfully yours,**_

_**Lyzerg3745 / Kristianel**_


	2. i'm leaving and no one can stop me

I can change no matter what

_**I can change no matter what**_

_**Summary: Haruno Sakura a 13 year old kunoichi from the Haruno clan and is always thought as a week girl. Well in this time around she would prove she's not weak like everyone thought of her and she will also prove to her clan that she's no one to look down at and so this is the reason why she always wanted to be a missing-nin and so she becomes one but unintentionally she falls in love plus with this new found love she trains really hard with him and this time she will prove them wrong.**_

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

**Chapter # 2- "I'm leaving and no one can stop me"**

'Okay so I am at team 7 with Uchiha Sasuke the **chicken butt hair dude (a/n: I got the nickname from scarlet.eyes18) **Uzumaki Naruto the village idiot plus I believe my sensei is Hatake Kakashi the copy-nin who always reads those porn books' Sakura said on her mind

'_**At least your with a hot guy oh and did I also mention that this copy-nin guy is a womanizer' inner sakura told outer sakura **_

'I don't care all I wanted to do is at least show my clan my family and everyone else that I am not weak I don't even want to bother how I look or if there's a guy so hot that have so many fangirls the only thing I focus on is that **I want to prove them all wrong I will become strong and they will see me as someone not as a weakling**'

'_**Okay outer me its time to decide should we leave tonight or stay a little long'**_

'Why will we leave this village?'

'_**Have you forgotten that you always wanted to leave this village then come back after your strong enough REMEMBER'**_

'Sure will pack once we got home then will leave tonight and no one will stop us'

'_**How about Hinata? We can't just leave without telling her I mean she's your only friend right and she's always there to protect you remember'**_

'Then we'll tell Hinata what we're going to do or maybe not'

'_**IDIOT she'll worry about you she really cares about you and once she knows what your going to do she's really going to stop you'**_

'I already told you no one can stop me even my bestest friend can't stop me she always save me because I'm weak now im going to return the favor to her by becoming strong and they will all be surprised that I am strong enough to defeat at least the god damn it chicken butt hair dude'

'_**Okay then will really leave this village but first we need to get through the introducing yourselves to your team thing'**_

'Okay I can do this first where's our sensei oh don't tell me his gonna be late'

**2 hours later**

"Oh sorry sorry I'm late" said an embarrassed copy-nin at his students "You made us all hungry Kashi-sensei" said naruto "Well I'm sorry naruto but since I don't know any of you yet I will all ask you to tell something about yourselves like your name, age, likes, dislikes and dream for the future. Okay we start with the pinkie" "HEY, why me first" "Ladies first missie REMEMBER" "Fine"

**So here's what's about them (this included kakashi)**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Age: 13 yrs. old**

**Likes: to train**

**Dislikes: being treated like a weakling**

**Dreams for the future: I will all prove you wrong that I am not weak and I will become stronger**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Age: 13 yrs. Old**

**Likes: I have many likes**

**Dislikes: Uchiha Itachi**

**Dreams for the future: to kill Itachi and avenge the Uchiha clan**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: 13 yrs. Old**

**Likes: ramen**

**Dislikes: ramen that don't taste so good**

**Dreams for the future: to become the greatest hokage**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Age: 27 yrs. Old**

**Likes: hm to many to tell **(--')

**Dislikes: the same as the likes to many to tell **(--')

**Dreams for the future: I haven't even thought about it**** ( -/ \-')**


	3. meeting itachi and my first kiss

I can change no matter what

_**I can change no matter what**_

_**Summary:**__** Haruno Sakura a 13 year old kunoichi from the Haruno clan and is always thought as a week girl. Well in this time around she would prove she's not weak like everyone thought of her and she will also prove to her clan that she's no one to look down at and so this is the reason why she always wanted to be a missing-nin and so she becomes one but unintentionally she falls in love plus with this new found love she trains really hard with him and this time she will prove them wrong.**_

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

**i can change no matter what chappie number 3- meeting itachi and my first kiss**

'Damn damn damn I thought I masked my chakra completely how come their still after MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Looks like its time to pull of some jutsus alright think what are the seals again oh yea I remember already kurenai-sensei told me this one "Tree binding death jutsu"

'Gotcha its time to go goodnight Genma-san'

**Meanwhile**

"Yo Kisame how far are we from our target?" said a man "Uhm, we're about one mile from our target" said another man "Okay, let's finish our business now as fast as we could. Shall we Kisame" said Itachi "Wait Itachi, I sense a strong chakra coming towards us" "Is it our target" "No it's a kunoichi" "How strong is the kunoichi" "Eh, strong enough to kill Sasori alone" "Hmm, impressive I wonder what are her skills" "Well let's find out Itachi-san" "Who will fight her" "Of course I will first" "Very well Kisame you go have the fun of an easy fight" "Fine you go" "Why thank you"

**In front of Sakura**

"Stop"

"who the heck are you"

'_What this girl don't know me'_

"I am Uchiha Itachi"

'_Great now im infront of chicken ass hair dude brother GREAT just GREAT'_

"So what do you want from me. Tell everything you want that I am weak, pathetic and everything that my forehead is so large and I am so not beautiful. Go ahead tell it I know that's what you all people wanted right right"

"Actually my friend told me that you can kill quite a person I know and his second best in our group"

"Your kidding me right"

"Not really so if you mind just follow my rules and you'll be alright get it Haruno Sakura"

'_What the fuck he knows my name'_

'_**At least he's so much hotter than Sasuke'**_

'_Oh shut up'_

Sakura's stomach starts to grumble from not eating breakfast .

'_Oh yeah I forgot to eat before I leave'_

"So your quite hungry there are you little dear cherry blossom"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU GOD DAMN WEASEL"

"Oh I said **LITTLE DEAR CHERRY BLOSSOM. **Why aren't you one _**my dear"**_

Itachi star to smirk at sakura's reactions and the fight begins.Sakura ran head to head with Itachi without knowing there's still another person other than Itachi and Kisame who are watching her.Sakura started using some jutsus like katon, douton, suiton and other else.

"Katon: fire flower no jutsus"

"Suiton: water flow no jutsu"

'_damn it screw you Itachi I'm starting to loose my chakra to you and you're not even panting yet or catching your breath'_

'_this girl is strong and beautiful, sexy, has the right curves on the right places and is really strong. Gah stop thinking like that Itachi she's an enemy'_

"This time your done"

"Yea right"

"**NINJA ART HARUNO STYLE: BLACK FIRE CONTROL"**

Then itachi is surrounded by black flames just like his amaterasu but this time its forming a shape a shape he will always recognize his brother his only weakness little did he know Sakura is starting to learn his weaknesses and that he himself is crying. How Itachi always wanted to hold his brother and say sorry to him of what he did.

"Now Itachi_**-kun**_ you feel pain as all people did"

"No I am strong I cannot feel pain or anything else only bloodlust"

"No itachi your not like that your supposed to be a brother a friend not a emotionless murderer"

Then Sakura opened the black fire and went to comfort itachi and suddenly itachi's instinct to react is to kiss sakura on the lips passionately. Sakura is falling in to the kiss. She suddenly lost control of her black fire. When the fire subside and itachi and Sakura are still kissing Kisame was shocked on what he saw.

XXxxXXxxXXxXXxxXxxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx

**Please do review on my story so I will do the chapters much faster than expected (pls expect me to update every Fridays and Saturdays)**


	4. haruno's bloodline prt 1

I can change no matter what

_**I can change no matter what**_

_**Summary: Haruno Sakura a 13 year old kunoichi from the Haruno clan and is always thought as a week girl. Well in this time around she would prove she's not weak like everyone thought of her and she will also prove to her clan that she's no one to look down at and so this is the reason why she always wanted to be a missing-nin and so she becomes one but unintentionally she falls in love plus with this new found love ( ) she trains really hard with him and this time she will prove them wrong.**_

XXxxXxxXxxXxXXxxxXxxXXxxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxxxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXXxxXxxXxXXxXXxXxxXxxXxxx

**Chappie no 4- haruno's bloodline part 1**

'_**what the hell happened?'**_

'_I believe we where fighting Itachi then suddenly we we're knocked down by uhm a blue faced man or shark face man'_

'_**oh hey how the hell did you remember'**_

'_oh that I uhm just figured it out when you asked me remembering that I was fighting itachi a while ago so I just uhm you know'_

'_**hey what happened after that eh miss im so smart'**_

'_eh I don't really know'_

_**Flashback**_

"_uh damn who are you and why are you so blue" said sakura_

"_it's none of your business and how the hell did you beat the crap out of itachi no one really beats him at all except if you use a so much powerful jutsu on him that no one can counter"_

"_simple I used his own weaknesses against him"_

"_demo why with the black fire"_

"_you'll understand that sooner or later so just shut up"_

"_so will I understand it later pinky"_

"_damn you're to annoying shark face and I'll just hae to fin-"_

'_damn what's happening'_

_**End Flashback**_

'_**oh so that's what the hell happened'**_

'well uhm yeah, wait someone's coming'

"good morning princess had a nice sleep today eh" said itachi

"oh shut up you don't know the meaning of nice sleep"

"oh I do know and felt it once Haruno"

"why become so harsh all of a sudden itachi-kun"

"don't –kun me because that won't work on me haruno and so dose you're other seductive tricks"

"for pit sake I'm just twelve so don't even think about you and you're other drag queen friends rape me cause I can kill both immortals and mortals"

"oh and why is that haruno"

"in runs in our blood like the sharingan its our bloodline"

"bloodline but the only bloodline I know that runs through the haruno clan is mostly their smartitude and also their great knowledge about almost all other bloodlines"

"that's only a ¼ of it there's still more you don't know and to correct at a tender age of 2 all haruno girls start to have their bloodline and one more thing all of us haruno's knows every little single thing about all bloodlines so your mistaken to tell only almost"

"so you know every single secret of the sharingan"

"yes that is why we haruno's are always protected cause all of us holds the power to ruin all clans in one shot without fighting at all"

"so can you tell me the other ¾ of your clans bllodline"

"of course there is also the fire control one where when you get stronger and stronger the fire your using changes in color and also increases in power or destruction"

"so can you tell me the different colors"

"the first is of course the red fire next blue then green, yellow, orange, pink and lastly the black fire"

"wait you mean the one you used on me"

"yes that is the one that fire is the strongest of all"

"but how did you get that stron at a tender age of twelve"

"I am from the the main branch and to correct you again I had this bloodline strength since 2"

"so you're the strongest of you're clan"

"yep that's right"

"you know let's take a break all this talking makes me hungry"

"yea thank you itachi-kun"

"no problem sakura"

xxXxXxXxXxxxxxxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**hey everyone so do you like the story so far so if you do pls do review on it and I will post chapters faster than you think**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**P**_

_**L**_

_**S**_

_**.**_

_**A**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**F**_

_**A**_

_**V**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**I**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**S**_


	5. a romantic happening plus funny scene

I can change no matter what

_**I can change no matter what**_

_**Summary: Haruno Sakura a 13 year old kunoichi from the Haruno clan and is always thought as a week girl. Well in this time around she would prove she's not weak like everyone thought of her and she will also prove to her clan that she's no one to look down at and so this is the reason why she always wanted to be a missing-nin and so she becomes one but unintentionally she falls in love plus with this new found love ( ) she trains really hard with him and this time she will prove them wrong.**_

XXxxXxxXxxXxXXxxxXxxXXxxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxxxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXXxxXxxXxXXxXXxXxxXxxXxxx

**-Chapter 5-A ROMANTIC HAPPENING KAWAIII AND FUNNY TOO**

**DURING A DREAM**

"_Itachi-kun nooooooooo pls hold on"_

"_I'm sorry sakura but you must let go of me"_

"_No no no no I will never lett go of you itachi"_

"_Sakura if you ever still want to save sasuke you must let go now"_

"_sniffle but sniffle i-i-I joined akatsuki because of you itachi sniffle while crying i-i-ita-itach i-i-i-I lo-love –you shouting __**ITACHI I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH THAT I'LL RATHER LOSE SASUKE JUST FOR YOU AND DIE JUST FOR YOU!!**__ s-s-so pls stay itachi pls"_

"_Sakura love doesn't conquer all"_

"_No, don't say that itachi"_

"_Sakura if I let go pls I want you to smile for me rather then cry for me tell me also that you'll keep me in your dreams in your heart and will always love me because __**SAKURA I WILL ALSO LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN US I PROMISE**__ ……total or complete silence/pause __**GOODBYE and FAREWELL MY LOVE"**_

**END DREAM**

"**ITACHI**"

"wha wha what happen everything alright there"said a mysterious voice

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"screamed sakura (how typical of her)

"shhhh keep quiet keep it down there girl you'll wake everyone else in this place"again that mysterious voice

"who-who who are you"

"oh yeah tnxz for reminding me I'm deidara"

"dei-huara"

'_stupid girl'_

"deidara"

'_think im gonna make fun of deidara for the meantime'_

"reichara I see"

"It's deidara"

'_damn it is she mocking me'_

"ohhh nice name tiara"

'_hahaha that will superbly piss him off XD'_

"angryDAMN IT ARE YOU DEF I SAID IM DEI-DA-RA"

'_damn it do I even look like a tiara'_

"oohh I see so your name is dei….."

'_come continue you're getting to my name'_

"dei…………da…………"

'_little more yes that's it continue'_

"SHOUTS TIARA T-I-A-R-A TIARA"

'_THAT'S IT SHE'S GOING TO DIE'_

"**KAT-**"

"you know very well deidara what I ordered you and leader's rules do you deidara or should I say **TIARA**smirking"

Sakura is already giggling or mostly laughing her head of because of the name she gave deidara and is now popular amongst the akatsuki all because of itachi.

'soda (that's right)' "uhm ano deidara-kun can you pls excuse us for a minute I want to tell something to itachi-sama"said sakura carefully "sure fine whatever just don't call me tiara again un" "no problemo TIARA" deidara left the room mumbling something about uhm I don't know all I heard is this : 'stupid fucking girl shit her she god damnit fucking mother of hell …..'

"you wanna talk about something sakura"

"hai, about the other half of my bloodline"

"sure **IVE BEEN DREAMING** about it and how you look like with the other **SEXY** clothes and bloodlines"

"blushing wehhh blushing"

"I-i-i-I mean that I as thinking about your other bloodlines"

'stupid I said that aloud'

"blushinganyway sakura i-i-I was wondering i-if yo-you would like to be my partner for the akatsuki flower dance so we can shop tomorrow to-to-toge-ge-there, if not its alright blushing"

"actually itachi-kun I love to dance with you and us shopping together"

"so lets go now the dance starts within one week"

"HAI"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's notes:**

**sorry for the late well you know update nxt time ill try to update earlier then again**

**p**

**l**

**s**

**r**

**e**

**a**

**d**

**a**

**n**

**d**

**r**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**p**

**l**

**u**

**s**

**f**

**a**

**v**

**o**

**r**

**i**

**t**

**e**

**s**

**thank you very much everyone**


End file.
